


Dry Eyes (The Bitter Tears Remix)

by havocthecat



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, POV First Person, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss knows how Johanna thinks, so she knows what Johanna wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dry Eyes (The Bitter Tears Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wet Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390838) by [Tamoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline). 



I couldn't even kill Snow. One promise, one request, and I failed. It isn't like Johanna asked me for much. Everything. Nothing.

That's all Johanna has. Nothing.

She's bitter. Angry. I know she hates me. I don't care. I _don't_. Everything she's done to - for - me has been for the rebellion, not me. 

I think maybe I understand her better than anyone. She and I are alike. That's how I know she almost kissed me. I think - hope - she knows I wanted her to.

I hear she's with Annie. That's good. Annie's better for Johanna than I could ever be.


End file.
